Kagedan
}}| }} illust. by Sojiro' |- | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | '''Kanji' | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | ☆カゲダン☆ |- | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | English | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | Kagedan |- | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | Languages | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | English |- | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | Also known as | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | Kage, Kagekun, Kagedamn, Kagerin, Kageru, Shiro's onii-chan |- | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | Gender | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | Male |- | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | Born | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | April 5 |- | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | Status | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | Active |- | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | Years active | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | 2015 - present |- | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | YT channel | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | Kagedan |- | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | NND Userpage ID | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | 39718716 |- | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | Collab Partners | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | Shiro |- | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | Other activities | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | Art (drawing), Mixing |} Kagedan (☆カゲダン☆) is a YouTube singer whose vocal range is what may be considered mid-high for males, and he mostly covers vocaloid songs. He originally started out with voice acting, along with his girlfriend Shiro, but later on they stopped due to certain circumstances. They agree that in the long run, it was both fun and helpful. List of Collaborations # "We tried to sing - Start Dash! ft. Kojie, DarkAbridgerEX, Kagedan" # "We tried to sing - Susume Tomorrow! ft. Kojie, DarkAbridgerEX, Kagedan" # "IdolM@ster abridged - What if no one sang with Chihaya? ft. Kojie" # "Kyun! Vampire Girl ft. Kojie" # "Childish War おこちゃま戦争 [ENG ft. Shiro]" # Death Should Not Have Taken Thee ENGLISH (しんでしまうとはなさけない！) ft. Shiro List of Covered Songs (Newest to Oldest) # "Berserk (ベルセルク) 【歌ってみた】" # "Hajimete Koi Wo Shita Kioku / 初めて恋をした記憶【を歌ってみた】" # "Liar Mask (TV-Size)「RE-COVER!」【歌ってみた】" # "Rolling Girl / ローリンガール【歌ってみた】" # "Senbonzakura (千本桜) 【歌ってみた】" # "Crescent Moon (Jougen No Tsuki /上弦の月)【歌ってみた】" # "Lull Soshite Bokura wa Dj-Jo Remix 【TV-SIZE】(凪のあすからOP1)" # "The Seasons Die One After Another - ENGLISH TV SIZE (季節は次々死んでいく)【歌ってみた】" # "Tokyo Teddy Bear / 東京テディベア【歌ってみた】" # "Friday's Good Morning English (金曜日のおはよう)" # "Gradually Getting Faster (だんだん早くなる/Dandan Hayaku Naru) 【歌ってみた】" # "Ai Kotoba/愛言葉 English Cover【HBD! Bae】" # "Ikanaide/ いかないで (Don't go) [Acoustic Ver. 【歌ってみた】]" # "Ayano's Theory of Happiness Cover (アヤノの幸福理論 (English Sub) 【歌ってみた】" # "Summertime Record Piano Medley English Cover (サマータイムレコード)" # "Ikanaide/ いかないで (Don't go) 【歌ってみた】" # "I Don't Care Who, Somebody Go Out With Me!【ENG】 (誰でもいいから付き合いたい)" # "aLIEz - Aldnoah.Zero ED Cover アルドノア・ゼロ ED 【歌ってみた】" # "Fubuki (吹雪) TV Size Cover [Kantai Collection ED 【歌ってみた】]" # "Hikaru Nara Your Lie in April OP 1 Cover 四月は君の嘘OP1 【歌ってみた】" # "Parasyte the Maxim - Let me Hear Cover 寄生獣 セイの格率 OP【歌ってみた】" # "Unravel English TV Size Cover" # "Unravel - Tokyo Ghoul TV Size【歌ってみた】" # "Cantarella (カンタレラ)【歌ってみた】" # "Kyun! Vampire Girl【歌ってみた】" # "Akame Ga Kill OP 2 Liar Mask TV SIZE 【歌ってみた】" Discography Gallery Trivia * He was given the nickname "Kagedamn" by Akirin(YT) * His favourite game series is Persona, with "Persona 4 Golden" being his favourite release * He is currently ranked #86,323 in the world on a game called osu! * He doesn't play osu! much anymore * He prefers to play osu! beatmaps using the mod "HD" or "Hidden", because he thinks the "hit circles" get in the way * His girlfriend, Shiina, considers him to be a "loli" External Links * Twitter * deviantART * Askfm * Soundcloud * osu! Category:Male Youtaites